


Demon or Angel

by Ragman_Jack



Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragman_Jack/pseuds/Ragman_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York is a city of stories and dreams. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon or Angel

It has many names, this city.

New York, The Big Apple, The City So Nice They Named It Twice, The City That Never Sleeps.

Of course, every city has its secrets.

If one were to go into the heart of New York, behind the glamour and glitz that's seen by the world, into the parts of the city that still remember its youth, the parts where the jungle still rules, they would find a very different New York.

Here, the strong prey on the weak, one is lucky to see their first gray hair, and the rules followed by the rest of the world don't exist.

If one were to spend any length of time here, they would hear stories. Some are as old as New York itself. Or older. Some are new tales, freshly told and newly made.

And if you were perhaps interested in carving out your own niche, stepping on anyone who gets in your way, you'll hear about Him.

Few speak His name. Fewer still have ever seen Him. Men and women who shed blood without hesitation, will stay awake at night, gripped by fear, gun in hand, in case He decides to pay a call.

There are those who describe Him as a demon. A bloodthirsty fiend who delights in death and destruction and cannot be killed. To see Him is to die. Quickly, if you're lucky.

There are those who describe Him as angel of vengance, for only those who would prey on the weak meet death at His hands. Surely such a being must be a force for good, meeting evil on such eqaul terms.

Whatever He is, He takes human form. The form of a man, they say. Dressed in black with a skull on his chest and hands infused with the power of Death itself.

Call Him demon, call Him angel, but whatever you do, never call Him by the name that's said to summon Him.

The Punisher.


End file.
